Many portable computing device owners such as those who own smart phones use a cover or protective case for the device. The cover typically conforms to the shape of the device to protect it from accidental damage caused by dropping the device or from incidental scratches to the glass or device housing. These devices are typically held by encircling a person's entire hand around the rear of the device and its case. Although this gripping method is sufficient in most cases, it does not provide a more stable form of securing the device to the person's hand to prevent it from being accidentally dropped.
Some covers include features such as a kickstand that allow the case to be rested along a side edge to facilitate hands free viewing of the device. Other covers include integrated handles or knobs that make it easier to hold the device during use. A common drawback of covers incorporating these additional elements is that the size of the cover is often many times thicker than the portable computing device itself. The resulting bulkiness of the portable computing device and cover combination may be undesirable to many users.